Stranded Starfighters
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: This wasn't their home... after crashing into the street, Rey and Chewbacca weren't sure what to make of their new surroundings.
1. A Typical Morning For Them (Sort Of)

The yelling wasn't that hard to trace but it was adding on to the pain of the migraine she had.

Amanda buried her head into the pillow, Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back as he knew that she was in no mood for Seth and Zahra's fighting.

"I wish one of them would fucking leave the hotel and be done with it already." Amanda muttered.

"Yeah… there is a point where it just gets to the point where you leave it. Those two just… they crave the fight, both of them do." Finn replied.

Amanda nodded in agreement and tried her best to relax, her head feeling like it was in a vice like grip and her giving in.

"Call hotel security please?" Amanda asked, Finn doing so.

That had solved the argument but it was another half hour as both had settled back into sleep that a still angered Seth was banging his fist against the door.

"Open this damn door now!" Seth shouted.

Amanda tried to sit up, Finn stopping her and standing up before answering the door.

"She didn't sleep much and you and Zahra screaming your heads off before six in the morning didn't help!" Finn said.

"So you call hotel security?!" Seth yelled.

Before either could say anything else, footsteps were heard and Finn closed the door and went to help Amanda, holding her hair back as she threw up… this had happened once before, the migraines being strong enough to make her physically sick. Seth stormed down the hallway and into the elevator… when he reached the lobby, he saw stalled traffic outside the hotel.

"Dean, what the hell's going on?" Seth asked after finding him.

"Some kind of vehicle crashed down the block… did you even go to sleep last night? You look like hell." Dean answered.

"Some old photos of Zahra got uploaded and she got fired for it… and we ended up in a fight that got hotel security called on us." Seth explained.

"Mandy got that pissed at you?" Dean asked.

"She did… can't blame her for part, it was quite a noise but at the same time, my problems aren't her business and if it's that bad, she should just go somewhere else rather than interfere." Seth answered.

"It's early, she could've been trying to sleep…" Dean started to say before seeing that look.

"She was also feeling sick but not hungover…" Seth said, thinking it over but Dean looked at him.

"Don't jump to that conclusion, alright? Don't need another fight starting." Dean responded.

"Yeah, suppose not…" Seth replied, stopping as the two heard an English sounding voice outside and approaching the hotel.

"What did she use to upgrade the anti-concussion shield generator?" The voice questioned, a soft growling and grumbling replying to her. "Duct tape?... no wonder the thing failed."

"The hell… is going on here?" Dean asked.

"Who's that?" The woman questioned as she came into visual range. She looked around Amanda's age, a bit taller, reddish brown hair and a lightly freckled face… and the one walking with her looked almost like a bear, a very tall creature of at least 7 foot and covered in fur, with a belt of metal parts over his shoulder and a large crossbow strapped to his back.

Seth and Dean looked at each other, both stepping back in fright of him.

"It's okay… Chewbacca won't hurt you." The woman said.

"Who… are you?" Dean questioned.

"Name's Rey… what is this city?" The woman responded.

"Tampa… where are you all from and what is going on here?" Seth said.

"Crash landed into the street… about ready to strangle one of my crew for using duct tape." Rey answered.

"On whatever that transport is?" Seth questioned.

"It's a YT-1300 freighter that's around a whole century old… I'm from the Jakku deserts, obviously Chewie is a Wookie from Kashyyyk… and Maz Mrs Duct Tape, I really have no idea." Rey replied.

Chewbacca pointed upstairs, Rey knowing he sensed Amanda's distress.

"She just needs to rest up and not stress out so much." Rey said to him, Chewbacca letting out a low growl towards Seth. "Hey, people fight much like you fight with other Wookies! Well, they don't rip limbs off… " She responded, Seth and Dean turning startled.

"He's ripped limbs off?!" Dean asked.

"He once pulled his opponent's arms off when he lost to a droid in Checkers… and he ripped the arm off of my former scrap buyer, more turned slave master." Rey answered.

"Damn…" Seth said, Dean going and heading back towards the elevator and finding Renee.

"Uh… what is going on here?" Renee asked, still half asleep.

"I'll… let them explain it." Dean answered, guiding her to Rey and Chewbacca.

Back in the hotel room, Amanda was lying back down on the bed while Finn was looking out the window.

"Traffic stalled again?" Amanda asked, remembering how yesterday's early morning traffic was.

"There's… a massive roundish thing half buried in the road." Finn answered.

Amanda stood up and walked over, looking out the window… and her eyes widening in shock.

"The hell is going on here?" Amanda responded after they sat back down.

"Only one way to find out…" Finn answered before the two got ready for the day and headed to the elevator.

When they reached the lobby, they sat down for a bit and Amanda buried her still aching head in her hands, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back as Rey noticed them.

"Why today of all days?" Amanda mumbled, knowing that she wasn't gonna be in any condition for her match tonight and it was an important one leading into Night Of Champions in three weeks.

"I'd step Chewie in for you but… his opponent would just lose their upper limbs clean out of the sockets." Rey said, Chewbacca looking up at them from where he was sat, curiously watching the TV which was just running Fox News.

Amanda blinked slowly, making sure she wasn't seeing things… then she let out a barely audible squeak as Chewbacca stood up, Amanda hiding under the table and Finn and Rey crouching down to her.

"I'm sorry… she's had a rough few days." Finn said.

"I think the thought of her friends arms being ripped off just freaked her out a bit." Rey responded as she and Finn helped Amanda out from under the table. "If you're nice to Chewie, he's as soppy as a husky dog." She said, Chewbacca grumbling softly in response.

Amanda nodded and walked over, Chewbacca pointing to the armband she had on.

"Kind of easy to notice at times…" Amanda said, Chewbacca grumbling quietly and Amanda knowing that this wasn't gonna be easy to explain to the others.


	2. Completely Different Lives

It was at the Amalie arena later that Hunter looked up when he saw Chewbacca running down a nearby hallway and turned confused.

"What the…" Hunter started to ask… before deciding to find Amanda.

"He's acting like a kid in a candy store…" Amanda said before Hunter could ask who Chewbacca was, Rey walking in.

"It is damn chaotic out there, everyone with those cameras." Rey responded.

"Why is there a tall furry man running down the hallways?" Hunter asked.

"Well half the people we've met have said I've tamed Bigfoot as my pet, he's a Wookie called Chewbacca." Rey answered.

Before Hunter or Amanda could speak, a scream was heard and the locker room door opened and slammed shut, Alexa shaking with fright.

"You met him, I take it?" Rey asked.

Alexa nodded… and her eyes narrowed when she heard it.

"Damn it… of course, had to forget the damn stuff." Amanda muttered after readjusting her slightly oversized white racerback tank top and black yoga shorts.

"I can see if they have any coffee if you want." Hunter said.

"That's okay, don't need the caffeine rush." Amanda responded.

Hunter headed into the hallway, Alexa following him.

"What happened to her being my opponent tonight?" Alexa asked.

"Creative accidentally booked two matches and she's not feeling energetic enough for one, let alone both. Next question?" Hunter answered.

"Who is that woman and what was she talking about?" Alexa responded.

"Rey is her name… I don't think she's from around here. As in, this planet." Hunter answered.

"Okay, who slipped the acid into our coffee this morning?! He makes Baron Corbin look child sized!" Both heard Becky Lynch yell.

Alexa shook her head and left, Hunter walking back into the locker room and sitting back down next to Amanda.

"Not how you saw your day going too?" Amanda asked.

"Nope, not in the slightest." Hunter said, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back before he and Rey headed to the office so she could explain everything… at the same time, Finn had walked in and Amanda looked up and saw that his right eye was bruising, her grabbing a gel pack and pressing it to his eye after he sat down.

"Damn it, I'm about ready to strangle him! All this over what happened earlier..." Amanda said, knowing that Seth had punched Finn.

She stood up and left, not even bothering to knock on the locker room and just walking in as Seth had ice on his own face.

"I've put up with a lot of your craziness over the years but going and punching Finn was out of line, Seth! Are you out of your damn mind?!" Amanda said, Seth standing up and setting the ice aside.

"Proving the point, aren't you?! Give him a little tap on the nose and you're up like it's murder! It's too big to dismiss, you've turned into Balor's mindlessly obsessed-" Seth shouted, cut off and jumping as a loud angry, roaring growl came from the doorway, the large Wookie stood there staring in with eyes that clearly aimed to guard Amanda if Seth tried to lay a finger on her.

"What had happened earlier… you jumped to the wrong conclusion, I had a hellish migraine and you thought that…" Amanda said, taking a deep breath. "You know, I'm not normally one to take exception to something-" She responded before giving Seth a hard slap upside his head. "But you're a damn idiot!" She shouted, Chewbacca laughing before leading Amanda out as Roman walked in and closed the door.

"Seth, what the hell did you do now?" Roman asked with a slight snicker after closing the door.

"I just got laughed at by a walking carpet!" Seth said loudly.

"I meant to make her smack you upside the head." Roman responded.

"I jumped to the wrong conclusion, thought that Balor had gotten Mandy pregnant and I beat the hell outta him." Seth explained, putting the ice on his head.

"You really are an idiot… while I think their bond will change, it'll be a bit longer before either start thinking of kids. And I wouldn't insult Chewbacca, he'll probably rip a limb off." Roman said.

"Yeah, he… does seem a bit protective over Mandy." Seth responded.

In a nearby hallway, Amanda sat down on the floor and Chewbacca crouched down to her.

"I'm okay…" Amanda said quietly, Chewbacca grunting in response and lightly rubbing Amanda's shoulder before standing up and going to find Rey… Amanda leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes as Finn and Sami had walked towards her and Finn crouched down, Amanda opening her eyes. "Can the higher ups bring back the draft lottery and put us on a separate roster away from Rollins?" She replied as Finn rested his hands on her wrists.

"I know, whole new group, no reason to involve with him… but it just doesn't work like that." Finn responded, helping Amanda stand up.

 _ **Monday Night Raw, 20 minutes before John Cena vs Seth Rollins…**_

It wasn't too often that John had seen someone the same size as Kane but covered in fur… but he was listening as Chewbacca explained what had happened earlier, Rey giving translations for him as she had borrowed an IPad and was looking at some more Earth style clothing, having worked out that the society here was different than the rest of the galaxy.

"I knew there was tension between them but that's going too far." John said, trying to keep his own temper controlled.

"I know, Chewie." Rey said after Chewbacca grumbled a couple of times.

"What was that?" John questioned.

"You and him would both go to the same lengths to protect your sister." Rey answered, Chewbacca looking at John as she translated.

"Speaking of Mandy, where is she?" John asked.

"Waiting by the curtain." Rey answered, John nodding and heading towards the curtain. He found Amanda leaned against the wall, absentmindedly playing with the ends of her collarbone length hair until he pulled her to him and they hugged.

"I miss the days when he and I weren't at each other's throats every day." Amanda said quietly.

"It's really this simple. Go back to those days, leave Finn behind. That's what Seth would want." John said.

"Except that he wouldn't let you." The two heard, seeing an aged looking woman walking over but she was tiny in size, with strange goggle-like glasses over her eyes. "He's locked onto it now. Just like you to him, he can't 'forgive' you again."

"Yeah…" Amanda said as she and John let go.

"And she knows I wouldn't want her to do that… were you stranded with Rey and Chewbacca?" John responded.

"That I am. I'm Maz, I… used duct tape on the ship and caused that." The woman said.

Amanda was about to respond but the cue was given and she headed out there with John as Maz watched from the nearby Tv.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts and being accompanied to the ring by Amanda… John Cena!" Justin Roberts announced as John and Amanda got into the ring, the crowd a mix of cheering and booing.

Seth was headed to the curtain and saw Maz.

"You need to get your priorities straightened out… she misses who you were." Maz said.

"Uh huh, sure." Seth said flatly before heading out there and the crowd booing him.

"And from Davenport, Iowa… the WWE Champion, Seth Rollins!" Justin announced, Amanda heading to the commentators table and putting a headset on before she noticed Rey in the crowd wearing a Balor Club shirt and skinny jeans that she guessed were borrowed from Brie.

"It is main event time on Monday Night Raw and we are joined by Amanda. Any thoughts on this match?" Michael Cole replied.

"Honestly, I hope that heading into this match before Night Of Champions in three weeks that the self proclaimed Architect will realise that you don't poke the bear and get out without the bear fucking you up!" Amanda answered, having to be censored and Seth knowing she was still mad because she rarely cursed on Tv.

Rey was laughing as Seth turned red faced and started to yell but the bell rang and John gave Seth no choice but to go through with the match.

"You need to wash your sister's mouth out with soap!" Seth yelled after John put him in a headlock.

"She grew up during the Attitude Era, it's out of habit." John said quietly.

The match spilled to the outside near the commentators table and they jumped back… Seth jumped up onto the edge of the barricade and attempted to clothesline John but Amanda knew it wasn't in the script.

Thinking quickly, she pushed her brother out of the way and before she knew it, Seth had crashed onto her and her head hit the corner of the table, Seth's and John's eyes widening when Amanda went limp and her head slumped to the side as her eyes closed and John scrambled over to her.

"Mandy?! Mandy, wake up!" John said frantically, slapping his right hand against her face as Rey reached out and dragged Seth over the barricade by his hair.

"You're staying right here!" Rey shouted, Seth shoving her back and once recovering her balance from it, Rey looked up at him with angry eyes. "You want me to _make_ you stay put?!" She hissed, grabbing a short chrome silver device from her belt and pointing the end towards him… before a long, dark blue glowing blade extended from it with a deep, sharp sound and a hum afterwards. The tip of the blade was mere inches from Seth's chin and he could feel its heat as though someone had a lighter on full setting held there.

"It was an accident…" Seth said quietly as several others rushed to the table from the backstage area.

Amanda was in a barely conscious state when she felt a hand brushing her hair back and reached out, Finn holding her left hand in his right one.


End file.
